Problems
by vampire-lover1998
Summary: When the Cullens go hunting, and of course, with Bella being a danger magnet, trouble is sure to follow . . . (set between end of new moon and start of eclipse)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**

Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

"Do you really have to go?" I asked as I look up at my Vampire. We were currently lying on the unnecessary bed in Edward's room.

"Yes love, we are all going hunting this weekend, except for Carlisle, he will be working. But don't worry, I promise to come back as soon as I can. Then we can do something together." He promised me.

I pouted and looked up at him. His eyes were a coal black, showing me how badly he needed to hunt. I softened immediately and gave in. I didn't want him starving himself for me. "Okay, just be careful though, will you?"

He laughed. "Love, you're forgetting that we can't die that easily, so don't worry. It will only be a two day hunt."

I lifted myself off the bed. "I need to get home and start on dinner for Charlie. Come see me when you come back?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled at me. "You know I will. I'll be there, bright and early Sunday morning." He sat up with me and walked me to the front door. "Be safe love and please, stay out of danger while I'm gone? I can't bear to think of a world where you don't exist."

"I promise I will be careful." I gave him a long, passionate kiss before hopping into my truck and making my way home in my trusty, old Chevy.

**Edward POV**

I didn't want to be away from Bella, but, my thirst was slowly increasing day by day, making it more dangerous for me to be around Bella. Thank God it was only a two day hunt and not a normal for days, I just want to be with my Bella, in her bedroom with her warm, thin body curled up in my cold, frigid arms, talking and whispering sweet nothings to each other. But, I need to hunt if I wanted to be around her safely in case I attack her, a risk I don't want to take with someone so fragile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Charlie POV**

I was still down at the station finishing up a report about the drive-by shootings that have been happening around the Forks area. Ten different homes have been targeted in the Forks area alone, and I wanted to catch these morons before they have a chance to do it again, so I can make sure Bella and I aren't their next targets. I don't understand how people can be this cruel. To go around and randomly shoot homes and people in them for fun. I sighed. I really loved having Bella here with me, she's such a great kid to have and I love her to pieces. I closed the report on my desk and started to head home where I know Bella will be cooking dinner for us. She's so selfless like that.

**Bella POV**

I had just put the pot on to boil the water when I hear Charlie walk in the door. I heard him hang up his gun and his heavy footsteps walking into the kitchen where I was rummaging through the cupboards trying to find the pasta for our dinner. I cursed when I couldn't find any, well, I'd have to run to the shops and get some. I turned around to see him standing at the sink looking out the window.

"Hey Dad." I said walking toward the stove to turn off the boiling water and poured it down the sink.

"Hey Bells," he turned to face me. "What are you cooking?" He asked as he eyed me tipping the water down the sink.

"I'm making spaghetti for dinner but I need to run to the store and pick up some pasta," I told him.

"No problem, I'll go watch the game for a bit then, just yell when dinner's ready."

"Sure Dad." I walked out into the hallway and up the stairs to get my purse when I heard three loud, clear bangs and the front windows smashed. After the third bang all I felt was a sharp pain in my chest, and I fell to the ground.

**Charlie POV**

I sat down in the living room watching the game, as usual. The game was just about to come back from ads when I heard three loud bangs and glass smashing nearby, I fell to the floor with my hands over my head to protect myself in case. Five seconds after pure silence. I remember that Bella was on her way out to the store, but I don't remember hearing the front door open. Dread filled my stomach as I raced out of the living room only to see Bella half-conscious on the floor in a pool of glass and blood. I skidded on my knees beside her and put pressure on her wound. I can't believe this. What I dreaded, feared most has come true. I ran to the phone and dialled a ambulance then raced back to Bella's side.

"Bella! Bella, honey you need to stay awake for me, ok? You're gonna be ok, I promise just hold on, don't close your eyes."

"Dad," she croaked, trying to keep her eyes open, but I could see she was struggling.

"That's it Bells, keep your eyes on me, it'll all be ok an ambulance is on its way, just hang in there sweetie." As I said this she started to close her eyes. I grabbed her hand and shook and squeezed it, doing anything I could to keep her conscious.

"No! Bella, you need to stay awake for me ok? Keep your eyes on me at all times," my voice was thick with tears while I was watching my baby girl struggle to stay alive. I couldn't lose her, she was all I had. She was my whole world. Finally after twenty minutes I could hear sirens coming closer. The paramedics burst through the door and took her from my arms. I was about to get into the ambulance with them when a paramedic stopped me.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to drive yourself to the hospital."

With that I watched them take my daughter away.

**Alice POV**

My family and I were running back to Forks when we decided to stop in and see Carlisle at the hospital. We stopped near the edge of the woods when we saw the cost was clear we walked into the hospital and up the nurse's desk.

"Hello, we are here to see Dr. Cullen," Edward said to her and her heart rate picked up.

"O-ok, have a seat and I'll page him." We all went and sat down to wait for Carlisle. Ten minutes passed then Charlie burst through the doors with blood all over him. I felt the family stiffen as we watched him bolt up to the nurse.

"Have you got her yet?" He asked in a rush. That was when Carlisle walked through the door and saw Charlie we all got up and walked over to Charlie. Wonder what's happening.

**Edward POV**

We were sitting in the waiting room when Charlie bursts through the doors looking around wild-eyed with blood all over him. I stiffen as I smell it. He runs to the nurse and starts to talk in a rush to her, so we decide to get up and go over to him to ask what was wrong.

Carlisle was the first one there. "Charlie, what's the matter?" He asked as Charlie began to sob.

"Where is she?" He sobbed.

"Where's who?" We all asked him. Just when he was about to answer the doors burst open and in rushed ten paramedics with a stretcher, it was then that I realised who was on the stretcher. My Bella.

"Her heart rate is dropping!" Yelled one paramedic.

"We're losing her!" Yelled another. If I was alive I would've had a heart attack from that statement. A third one looked up and saw Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen, we need you!" With that, Carlisle ran through the double doors with Bella. Charlie tried to run through the doors with them but some nurses were trying to hold him back. We walked over to them and took Charlie from them and sat down with him.

"Charlie, what happened?" Asked Esme softly as not to panic him.

"The drive by shooters," he sobbed. "She was going out to get something for dinner, she was about to open the door when she was shot." I gasped. I don't know how someone can do something like this to Bella.

**Esme POV **

We waited for about two hours with Charlie crying non-stop. His love for his daughter would have brought tears to my eyes if I was alive. Carlisle walked back into the room and we all stood up. I want to know what's happening to my daughter.

"How is she?" Asked Alice.

Carlisle sighed. "We only managed to get her stable five minutes ago. She's a fighter I can tell you that much. The bullet that hit her though, it only just missed her heart, but it did tear through some of the hearts arteries **(A/N: is that right?) **and we had to get her into surgery immediately. A—" one of the paramedics from earlier ran out and we all turned to face him.

"Dr. Cullen! She just flat lined!" He yelled.

***Gasp* another cliffy. Hahahaha, I'm so mean to you guys. Please, read and review opinions welcome but please, nothing too mean. I'm new to this.**


End file.
